


Enchanted Worlds

by Niana



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Disney Enchanted AU, F/M, M/M, later becomes Felinette and Adrigami, one-side Adrien x Lila, starts with Adrienette and Feligami
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23220505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niana/pseuds/Niana
Summary: Marinette once lived in a fairy tale kingdom known as Alerras. But after meeting the kingdom’s prince Adrien, angered Princess Lila is determined to be the only one Prince Adrien will marry and banishes Marinette to another world that is not wonderful as her home.As she figures out a way to return home and marry her prince, Marinette meets a single, hardworking father with one daughter and his own problems with his girlfriend. Will Marinette find the one to share true love’s kiss or will it all remain a dream?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Félix Graham de Vanily/Kagami Tsurugi, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Félix Graham de Vanily
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. True Love’s Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, dear readers. I am finally working on an Enchanted AU. At first I thought about having this be a Lukanette story, but I happen to also love Felinette, so I decided to do this as my first Felinette story. I hope you guys enjoy this!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A maiden and prince share a single desire.

**Chapter 1**

**True Love’s Kiss**

_ Once upon a time, in an enchanted kingdom known as Alerras, lived a wicked princess Lila. Selfish, cold and wickedly charming, she has claimed to be the one that the prince, Adrien, would marry for the goodness of the kingdom. However, the kind and adventurous prince has always been seeking his own love to be his bride. So Lila has done everything in her power to prevent Adrien from meeting a certain maiden that will steal his heart and share true love’s kiss. _

In the forest she has lived and known all her life, a young maiden of twenty-one, Marinette, with hair the color of night and eyes a beautiful blue-bell, dances around her cottage as she gathers a few items for her current project. All throughout her home are a few manikins with different dresses that were created with tender love and care by her own dainty hands and delegate fingers.

At the moment, Marinette is putting together a statue of the figure she had seen in her recent dreams, her assistance being some of her kwami friends. “Marinette, Marinette, how about this for your statue?” Orikko, a small orange and red kwami that appears as a rooster, hands Marinette a small pine cone with the girl easily catching the item.

“Oh, this is perfect. Thank you, Orikko.” Marinette gives the rooster kwami a gentle pat on top of her head.

“You’re welcome.” Orikko replies, always loving it when she’s given an affectionate pat.

“Alight now, Orikko! Keep looking! We have a face to put together here!” Tikki, a red kwami with black spots, the ladybug kwami, keeps the others working as they all help Marinette.

“Oh, Tikki,” Marinette says to her companion with Tikki settling on her shoulder, “the continuous dream is always perfect and beautiful every night. We were holding hands, dancing,”

Before she could continue to tell Tikki what happens in the dream, Fluff, a white rabbit kwami, approaches Marinette with two emeralds in her hands. “How about these for his eyes?”

At the sight of the emeralds, Marinette was surprised her friend somehow knew that her love has amazing green eyes that sparkle just like the emeralds. The emeralds in place for his eyes, Marinette decides that her statue is complete. With a nod, Tikki takes her place beside the other kwamis. “Floor is yours.” Tikki gives her the ok.

A smile towards her friends for helping her put this together, Marinette turns the statue so the front was seen by them. “This, my friends, is my prince. A dream made true.” Her statue had blond hair, green eyes, taller that Marinette, dressed as any prince should be dressed.

Her friends amazed, Marinette turns back to her statue to notice there was one more detail missing. “Oh, I forgot one thing.”

Tikki then hurries back to her shoulder. “What’s wrong, Mari?”

“I forgot to give him lips.” Marinette points out the small empty spot on the statue’s face.

“Does he have to have lips?” Mullo, the mouse kwami asks.

“Of course.” Then Marinette gestures all of the kwamis closer. “When you meet someone that is meant for you…” Then Marinette begins to sing, the one thing the kwamis love so much about her besides her creative mind.

**Before two can become one**

**There’s something you must do**

At her words, each kwami is curious of what she would need to do.

**There is something very sweet**

**Everybody needs**

After patting the kwamis’ heads, Marinette walks over to her vanity mirror, Fluff handing her a hair brush.

**I’ve been dreaming**

**of a true love’s kiss**

**And a prince**

**I’m hoping comes with this**

**That’s what brings**

**Ever-aftering so happy**

**And that’s the reason**

**we need lips so much**

**For lips are the**

**only things that touch**

Being offered a rose from Wayzz, Marinette gently takes the beautiful flower and gives the turtle kwami a kiss on top of his head.

**So to spend**

**A life of endless bliss**

Marinette dances around gracefully before placing the rose on the statue’s chest.

**Just find who you love**

**Through true love’s kiss**

Touching the spot on the face where lips should be, Marinette smiles to her companion as Tikki sighs. “If we’re to find the perfect pair of lips, we’ll need more help.” Marinette declares. Opening her window, Marinette holds one hand to her mouth and vocalizes to the forest. Soon more kwamis in the forest hear the maiden singing and they vocalize back and begin to sing her song as they all arrive at her home.

**_She’s been dreaming_ **

**_of a true love’s kiss_ **

**_And a prince she’s hoping_ **

**_comes with this_ **

As the other kwamis gather around her, Marinette dances with her smile growing at the fact that with all this extra help, they’ll find the perfect lips in no time.

**_That’s what brings_ **

**_ever-afterings_ **

**_So happy_ **

Given a few items for possible lips, none of them seem to do the trick.

**_That’s the reason_ **

**_we need lips so much_ **

**_For lips are the_ **

**_only things that touch_ **

But Marinette is not one to give up easily. Leaning closer to the statue of her dream prince, Marinette sings again as the kwamis vocalize the rest of the song. 

**So to spend a life**

**Of endless bliss**

**Just find who you love**

**Through true love’s kiss**

Not too far from Marinette’s home forest, a young man of royalty, Prince Adrien, rides through the kingdom upon his noble steed, enjoying the wind in his blonde locks and his green eyes always sparkle with excitement and adrenaline rush coursing through his veins, his companion a black cat kwami named Plagg is riding on his shoulder, enjoying himself. Riding behind the prince upon a beige stallion is Nathaniel and upon a red stallion is Nino, two members of the royal court and good friends to Adrien. “Enjoying yourself, Adrien?” Nathaniel can’t help but smile at how much Adrien is enjoying his limited freedom since Princess Lila will be marrying him soon.

“Ah yes, my dear friends. While I have this freedom, my heart longs to be part of someone’s song.” dismounting his steed, Adrien had one hand to his heart as the other reached out into space.

**I’ve been dreaming**

**of a true love’s kiss**

**And a…**

**...prince I’m hoping**

**comes with this**

Adrien had stopped singing when he heard a feminine voice sing the exact same song. “Wait, did you hear that, Nath, Nino?”

“What did you hear?” Nino asks as Nathaniel glances around.

Instead of answering, Adrien remounts his stallion, “I must find the owner of that beautiful voice.” With that, the prince rides off, following the voice.

Remounting their own horses to follow after the prince, both Nino and Nathaniel are hopeful that Adrien has found a maiden he wants to make his bride instead of Princess Lila. However as they follow him, Nathaniel then notices that the maiden’s singing has also caught the attention of a witch, wanting to claim the maiden’s voice and beauty no doubt.

At her home, Marinette is currently seated on her windowsill with Tikki sitting on her hitched up knee, enjoying a freshly baked cookie. “Mari, are you sure your dream boy exists?”

Marinette gives the kwami a tap on her head. “Tikki, don’t worry. I’ll find him someday.”

Suddenly the sky outside became dark with ominous storm clouds and the other kwamis exclaiming, “Marinette, there’s a witch at your door!”

Knowing full well that the witch wants to steal her beauty and voice, Marinette gets to her feet and opens her window wide enough for her to climb out. “Everyone, hide!” All of the kwamis save for Tikki hid in a few places of the cottage as the witch began kicking the door down as Marinette climbed out her window and up to her roof.

Forcing her way in, the witch glances around the cottage to see that her target is nowhere inside until she notices the open window. Following her onto her roof and into the tree her home is built into, Marinette attempts to stay out of the witch’s grasp until she hears the sound of three galloping horses to see three figures arrive. Grateful that help came, Marinette looks back up to see a branch of her tree that she could possibly reach if she jumps.

But the witch’s attempt to grab her ankle caused Marinette to miscalculate her jump to the next branch, barely able to grab the branch with just one hand. Refusing to look down, Marinette could feel her fingers slowly slip off the branch. “No! Tikki!”

Seeing she’s close to let go of the branch, Tikki hovers over as fast as she could but as she reaches the branch, Marinette slips off the branch only to be safely caught by Adrien. Now that she is safe and Nino went to capture the witch with Nathaniel’s help , Marinette then finds herself lost in the prince’s eyes. “Oh my.” Marinette then places one hand around Adrien’s neck. “It’s you.” he has to be the one from her dreams.

“Yes. it’s me. Are you alright, miss…” Adrien trails off, asking her about her name.

“Marinette.” She tells him her name.

Such a beautiful name for a beautiful maiden. “Oh, Marinette! We shall be married in the morning.”

**You’re the fairest maid**

**I’ve ever met**

**You were made…**

Adrien began and Marinette concluded the line before they sang together.

**To finish your duet**

**And in years**

**to come we’ll reminisce**

Seated upon the stallion as Nino and Nathaniel rejoin their friend with the captured witch, Tikki then whistles to the other kwamis to come along.

**How we came to love**

**And grew and grew love**

**Since first we knew love**

**Through true love’s kiss**

With that, they ride off into the sunset back to his castle. However, Lila has been watching everything happening through a crystal mirror while her prince was out. To see that he has found a maiden he wants to marry instead of her, Lila is already planning on how to be rid of her so that only she shall marry Adrien. “So this little forest brat believes she can steal my rightful throne? That will never happen!” In a fit of anger, Lila shatters smoke bombs, the shadow of a mighty dragon appears on the smoke cloud.


	2. New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just before she can get married to Prince Adrien, Marinette is forced into an unfamiliar world, away from her home, kwami friends and her prince.
> 
> Meanwhile, Félix Graham de Vanily, the top model of his family’s fashion brand, leaves the rest of the night work to his partners and friends so he could pick up his daughter for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the next chapter. To help you guys, Félix’s daughter’s name Anny is pronounced like Anna from Disney’s Frozen and ends with an “ie” like Annie. Enjoy!

**Chapter 2**

**New World**

The following day as the wedding bells ring and white cherry blossoms flutter on the calm wind, a white carriage, being pulled by two strong stallions, arrives just outside the palace gate, Nino and Nathaniel welcoming Adrien’s bride. With Nino holding the carriage door open and Nathaniel holds a hand out to her, Marinette gently takes his hand and he helps her out of the carriage, beautifully dressed in a wedding gown that sparkles between crystal white and rose pink at different light angles. As she straightens her gown, Tikki sets a tiara on top of her head, her ebony hair currently down and curled at the ends, black eyeliner and mascara that made her bluebell eyes pop up with a light pink blush and soft red lip gloss, lace gloves and silver heels with straps wrap around her ankles, gracefully curtsies to the two friends of her prince. “Good day, boys.” Marinette greets them, Nathaniel feeling his heart melt at her warm greeting and graceful beauty.

“Welcome, soon-to-be Princess Marinette.” Nino bows. However, unknown to the trio, a figure hidden among the stone pillars glares at the bride. Lila silently vows that the only one Adrien will have as his bride will be her. As everything is getting into place, the jealous princess sneaks away from the area and to the garden, where she’ll give the bride her ‘wedding gift’.

With Marinette setting her hands in the crooks of Nino and Nathaniel’s offered arms since they will be her escort to her wedding, the two men lead the bride from the gate and through the garden to the castle chapel. With each step, Marinette could feel her heart pick up the pace in excitement as she stepped closer and closer to see her prince.

That is, until an elder woman pops out from one of the rose bushes, surprising Marinette. “Oh my, such a lovely bride.” the woman says.

“Thank you, ma’am.” Marinette bows her head in gratitude. “If you’ll excuse me, I must meet with my groom.”

“But I have a gift for you, dear. A wishing well and I insist you come and make a wish.” The woman then takes hold of Marinette’s wrist rather harshly and practically yanks her away from the best men, Nino and Nathaniel gaping after the woman.

Watching the woman lead Marinette to the ‘well’, Nino states that he’ll let Adrien know his bride will be joining him shortly with Nathaniel following after them, also unaware of a red kwami keeping an eye on the suspicious woman. Stepping out of the garden and towards a tall stone wall with the well built into the ground at the size of a pool with a never-ending waterfall, Marinette is left speechless at how beautiful the well is.

As they approach the well, the disguised Lila has a wicked smile across her face as she keeps the act up. “Now, close your eyes, my dear, and make a wish on your wedding day.” Having Marinette stand right at the edge of the well, Lila then moves behind the bride and just as she starts to silently make a wish with her hands clasp together, Lila pushes her into the well, Marinette screaming and Lila laughs as she undoes her disguise after the water enveloped the maiden.

Shocked at the sight of her stunt, Nathaniel rushes forward while Tikki hurries to the castle to get Adrien. “Princess, where are you sending her?!” Nathaniel demands.

Her disguise dropped, Lila first flips her long hair back over her shoulder. “To a world with no happily ever afters. And to forever keep her away from my prince.”

Once below the surface, Marinette found it strange that she can somehow breath underwater. Glancing back up, she was just about to swim back up when she all of a sudden felt heavy and the weight pulled her down further and further until she had been forced out of the water and onto a dark cavern floor, the water in the ceiling somehow staying over her head. Sitting up, Marinette notices a few dim lights on the walls of the strange cavern.

Then she hears something odd coming from a nearby hole in one wall where another light is coming out of. One hand cautiously on the wall, Marinette carefully pushes the wall out to find herself emerging from an old building close to the busy roads of a city she didn’t know, the sky dark with night with countless lights lighting up the city. Not understanding how she could have gotten here, Marinette sticks with the sidewalks, wandering around the city to figure out a way to return home, noticing civilians looking at her in a weird way with her attempting to ignore them.

Being lost in her thoughts as she wandered the unknown city, just when things couldn’t get any worse, it had suddenly begun to rain, her wedding dress not providing enough cover and being too thin to provide warmth as chills ran up her spine.

A few blocks down, at a fashion studio, a young man with perfectly combed blonde hair, stern green eyes, perfect posture with his back straight, the model for the Graham de Vanily fashion brand is lost in his own thoughts as he goes over a few sketches and designs from his designer Allegra. Said designer then appears in the top model’s office with a few mugs of coffee, offering one to him with Félix taking it without looking away from the work before him. Taking a sip of the warm beverage, Allegra then says, “Don’t you think you’ve worked long enough tonight?”

Having some of his coffee, Félix checks the time on his watch. “With all of the work that needs to be done, it is time for me to get Anny from daycare.”

“Don’t worry about the leftover work. The boys and I will take care of the forms while you get your little princess and relax the rest of the night. You deserve it after how hard you’ve been working, Mr. Model.” Allegra gives him a wink as her sign of promise.

That high spirit of her’s always brings a reluctant smile, the same for Claude’s stupid, yet silly jokes and Alan’s upbeat attitude, which is why Félix only allows his three friends to work with him, he could always depand on the three of them.

“You know, Félix, after dealing with some couples that have argued about your brand and other fashion brands, I always wonder why you still want to be engaged.” Allegra adds with a teasing, well-knowing grin.

“You know that I’ve been searching for someone to be a new mother for Anny. And since I’ve been seeing Kagami, I figured she would be perfect.”

“I don’t know, man.” a voice pops from the doorway of a room, Claude and Alan giving Félix skeptical expressions. “I’m not sure the fencing and archery champion would be the right choice for a new mom.”

“He has a point.” Alan agrees and Allegra nods in agreement.

“Guys,” Félix says sternly, “I don’t need you three to pester me about my love life. Now I’m going to pick up my daughter and call it a night. I’ll see all of you tomorrow.”

Allegra, Claude and Alan bid him goodnight as Félix gathers his bag and leaves the studio for the daycare center.


End file.
